¿ES o no ES?
by HTD Hyu-chan
Summary: ¿Como no pensar que es gay si lo encuentras en una situación "comprometedora" con su "mejor amigo" y un "colega del trabajo"? Si tal vez ella no estubiera presente en ciertas situaciones no creeria que su mejor amigo tiene ciertas "preferencias personales"- Anti Sakura, naruhina, NO ES YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Ohao, Konnichiwa, combawa!

A la hora que esten leyendo esto xD

Chicos primero que nada voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones.

1-. No podre subir la continuación de 6 meses guardando esperanzas y mi angel guardian hasta el lunes de la otra semana, estoy de vacaciones y olvide mi memoria donde tenía el capitulo casi completo :(

2-. El fic nuestra historia no sera continuado hasta que termine el fic de "pasado, presente ¿pasado?" ya que el final practicamente sera el final de pasado, presente y no quiero hacer mucho spoiler.

3-. este fic sera actualizado todos los dias y no estara muy largo, esto es solo el epilogo, mañana subire la conti, NO ES YAOI ES 100% NARUHINA.

Disculpenme por hacer tantos fics y dejarlos casi descontinuados pero no se preocupen me encargare de terminarlos TODOS.

Naruto no me pertence, es propiedad de kishidrogastroll xD

* * *

Prov. Hinata.

Son las nueve de la mañana, es un día soleado para estar en julio, me levanto de la cama para iniciar con mis labores del día, tengo que terminar los muebles que había dejado pendientes el día anterior y después ir al local en el cual Kiba me espera para iniciar las ventas del día, adoro la madera y me encanta crear muebles de todo tipo, pero desde hace semanas que no vendo los suficientes para pagar los impuestos.

Hoy es un día muy especial, pues habrá una exposición en el lugar donde trabajo y sin duda alguna habrá mucha gente a la cual espero venderles algo, además, Toneri tendrá una importante presentación en el mismo lugar, le enviare un mensaje para desearle suerte.

He decidido ponerme un lindo vestido negro con unas zapatillas del mismo color, no he peinado mucho mi cabello, en realidad, lo he dejado suelto, casi nunca lo traigo suelto, me miro al espejo, no me he puesto maquillaje pero aun así creo que me veo muy linda.

Estoy lista.

Salgo por la puerta principal con toda la certeza de que hoy será un estupendo día.

Prov. Naruto.

Son las nueve de la mañana, el cielo está muy despejado para ser julio, me remuevo entre las cobijas de mi acogedora cama, abro los ojos al sentir un bulto de más a mi lado, suspiro con cansancio y me levanto de la cama solo para comprobar que mis sospechas son ciertas.

—Mmmmm… Naruto-sempai… — susurro Shion acurrucándose más en mi cama.

Fastidiado tomo un extremo del colchón y lo levanto haciendo que la rubia y JOVEN muchacha callera al suelo.

—¡WAAAAAA!— como era de esperarse Shion comienza a llorar al tocar el suelo— ¡Naruto-sempai es malo con su prometida!— lloriqueo hasta casi romperme los tímpanos.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas a mi cama?—pregunte mal humorado.

— Sempai … es natural que los prometidos duerman en la misma cama— susurro coqueta haciendo un puchero.

— En primer lugar… no soy tu prometido… en segundo lugar largo de mi cuarto… ¡apestas a alcohol!— ¡Con esta niña no se puede!

— Kushina-san me dejo dormir con usted y acepta nuestra relación… ¡sempai deje de negar lo nuestro!— intento echarse a mis brazos pero la detuve antes de que lograra tocarme, la sostuve de los hombros y la jalonee hasta la puerta.

— ¿No lo sabes?… ¡Soy gay!— le dije antes de azotarle la puerta en las narices.

— ¡Sempai no se preocupe!… ¡Me are hombre si es necesario para que ambos podamos estar juntos!—.

Fin prov.

* * *

Ambos muchachos salieron a la misma hora de sus respectivos hogares, Hinata al final tuvo que ponerse un suéter azul marino con una falda color verde vomito por que el tacón se le rompió al salir de su casa y eran las únicas zapatillas en buen estado que tenía. En cambio Naruto estaba implacable, vestía un traje color negro con zapatos del mismo color, una gabardina que le hacía ver un carácter más serio y se veía realmente sexi.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron frente a la parada del autobús, para mala suerte de Naruto su carro de último modelo se había estropeado y Hinata no tenía carro.

El autobús se detuvo enfrente de ellos, por caballerosidad Naruto dejo que Hinata subiera primero y después subió él, Naruto no era ningún pervertido, aun así, no pudo evitar observar las bragas remarcadas debajo de la falda de la pobre muchacha, desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado.

Hinata se sentó en el primer asiento que vio y Naruto se quedó parado, ya que no había lugar después de unos cuantos minutos el autobús estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, Hinata se levantó y Naruto quedo atrás de ella, inesperadamente, el autobús freno y la mano de cierto rubio desconocido para la chica quedo gusto en…

—KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—.

Su trasero.

— ¡Hentai!— Grito Hinata indignada.

— Lo siento mucho no fue mi intención— trato de disculparse el rubio levemente sonrojado.

— ¡¿Qué no fue tu intención?!… ¡Tienes pervertido en la cara!— gruño Hinata molesta.

— ¡Ya le dije que fue un accidente!— Dijo Naruto irritado—Ni si quiera habla con cordura— pensó el rubio mal humorado.

— ¿A caso cree que soy una de esas tipas que se dejan agarrar el trasero por cualquiera?— pregunto Hinata elevando más la voz.

— Bueno… ¡¿Qué espera que piense la gente si deja que su ropa interior se marque arriba de la ropa?!—contesto Naruto en su defensa.

— ¡Oh!— Hinata se sonrojo casi como un tomate y trato de cubrirse con su bolso de mano parte de su cuerpo inferior— ¡Y-Y usted que s-se anda figando!— dijo para no perder la pelea.

— Señorita por favor continúen en otro lado… hay gente que se le hace tarde—se quejó un pasajero.

— Si… ya déjelo así y bajese—.

— Si tenemos prisa—.

La gente comenzó a quejarse cada vez más, Hinata apenada se bajó del autobús, Naruto hizo lo mismo pero ninguno de los dos se dijo nada, cada uno continuo con su camino.

Hinata se encontró con Kiba en el local y Naruto con sus colegas.

* * *

— Naruto mi amor— dijo un azabache de ojos ónix mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros.

— Sasuke— susurro Naruto.

* * *

— Hinata bienvenida— dijo el apuesto y bronceado castaño mientras abrazaba con cariño a Hinata.

— Kiba-kun no sé qué haría sin ti—susurro Hinata mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos del castaño.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Ohao! ¡Konnichiwa! ¡Combawa!**

**A la hora que esten leyendo esto xD**

**Disculpen crei que podria actualizar todos los dias pero creo que estoy más acupada en vacaciones xD ok no ._.**

**Bueno a qui les dejo la conti y a la vez hago una aclaración, este fic esta inspirado en el dorama _Personal test_ o como yo lo vi _Personal preference_ pero no va a ser igual que el dorama aun que eso paresca xD, estoy tratando de adaptar a los personajes de Naruto como realmente son, excepto Sasuke, Sasuke dejara su lado emo xD**

**Eso es todo por ahora espero y les guste :3**

* * *

Naruto y Hinata son dos personas totalmente distintas, Naruto Uzumaki vive con su madre y con su prima lejana, Kushina y Shion, la casa en donde viven es una herencia que el padre de Naruto les había dejado antes de morir, si la vida no les hubiese jugado chueco, probablemente estarían viviendo en una lujosa mansión, pero eso se los contare después, Naruto siempre se esforzó en sus estudios y actualmente tiene un micro negocio junto con su amigo de toda la vida, Uchiha Sasuke y su leal compañero Rock Lee. Siempre está bien vestido y a pesar que a las chicas las deja siempre en segundo término, es un soltero muy codiciado. Nunca fue capaz de poder estar en silencio más de cinco minutos, claro que debido a su trabajo tuvo que aprender a controlarse.

Hinata Hyuga viva sola hasta que Sakura se mudó a su pequeña casa, de igual forma fue heredada por su padre, Hinata, al igual que su madre, adoraba la madera y a pesar de ser un negocio tedioso y escaso, no le importaba dedicarse a fabricar muebles de todo tipo, actualmente tiene un negocio con su mejor amigo Kiba, Hinata dejo la escuela para dedicar se a aprender a fabricar muebles, nunca le importo su forma de vestir ni su apariencia y a pesar de ello, llevaba seis meses saliendo con Toneri, siempre fue tímida y le costaba trabajo hablar con extraños sin tartamudear o decir incoherencias, cuando se trataba de negocios mejor dejaba que Kiba cerrara los trato o ella lo echaría todo a perder.

Como ven ambos chicos son diferentes de pies a cabeza, pero por ciertas circunstancias terminaran… viviendo juntos.

Bueno después de este pequeño resumen de ambos chicos… pueden continuar.

* * *

— Naruto mi amor— dijo un azabache de ojos ónix mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros.

— Sasuke— susurro Naruto.

— ¡Mami mira son novios!— dijo una pequeña niña de ojos y cabello cafés, su cabello estaba amarrado en dos chonguitos, tenía al menos ocho años, venía con su madre, una mujer alta de ojos cafés igual que su hija, su cabello era castaño con unos rayos amarillos, la mamá rápidamente le tapo los ojos y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ahí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¡Suéltame teme!— grito enojado el rubio mientras elevaba la pierna derecha y le pegaba a su amigo en lo más bajo.

— ¡ITE!— grito Sasuke mientras se sobaba la entrepierna— ¡No era necesario pegarme así!— se quejó el pelinegro con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Pues no te acerques tanto… ¡Y no me digas mi amor!— le grito el rubio enojado.

— Tenía que hacerlo… — dijo con burla el pelinegro.

* * *

— Hinata bienvenida— dijo el apuesto y bronceado castaño mientras abrazaba con cariño a Hinata.

— Kiba-kun no sé qué haría sin ti—susurro Hinata mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos del castaño.

— Serias más torpe de lo normal— dijo Kiba con una sonrisa— ¿Cuándo encontraras a un buen amigo como yo?— dijo mientras la abrazaba y revolvía su cabello.

— Kiba… hoy no es mi día— dijo Hinata mientras se soltaba del castaño y se sentaba en una de las sillas que ella misma había hecho— justo cuando salía de casa se rompió el tacón de mi zapatilla y tuve que cambiarme otra vez… además en el transporte público un pervertido me toco el trasero— se quejó cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

— ¡¿Quién fue el idiota que se atrevió a tocarte?!— grito Kiba mientras echaba humo por las orejas.

— No lo sé… estaba tan enojada y avergonzada que ni si quiera me di cuenta por donde se fue—Hinata azoto su cabeza en la mesa frente a ella.

— ¡Animo Hinata!… ¡Hoy vendrá mucha gente con sus bolsillos llenos y nosotros tenemos que convencerlos para que nos compren!… ¡Con esos ánimos no vamos a vender nada!— trato de animarla Kiba.

— Tienes razón— dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba de la silla dispuesta a cambiar su suerte.

* * *

Dentro de una oficina exageradamente lugosa, un peli blanco y una pelirosa se besaban con pasión sobre el escritorio de aquella oficina, él la cargaba sobre sus piernas y ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, la pelirosa empezó a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa del peliblanco y empezó a besarlo del cuello.

— Me encanta estar contigo— dijo en un suspiro el peliblanco mientras se dejaba hacer.

— mmmm… A mi igual me encanta estar contigo— dijo en un ronroneo la pelirosa, la chica detuvo sus besos y lo miro a los ojos— Toneri… ¿Ya se lo dijiste?— le pregunto levantando una sega.

El peliblanco empezó a sudar y desvió su mirada evitando ver fijamente los ojos jade de la pelirosa.

— mmmmm… si… ¡no!— dijo con temor.

— ¡No!— grito la pelirosa casi histérica— ¡La boda es mañana y tú no se lo has dicho!— grito molesta mientras se levantaba enojada de la silla.

— Perdon… pero… no puedo hacerlo— dijo Toneri mientras se abrochaba de nuevo su camisa.

— ¿Qué tan difícil es decirle que te vas a casar conmigo?— dijo enojada la pelirosa.

— Sakura… sabes bien que lo nuestro es más complicado que eso— le contesto él mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

— ¿Y me dices eso ahora?— dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos, molesta tomo su bolso y salió de la oficina.

* * *

Dentro del mismo complejo, un evento muy importante se llevaba a cabo, una docena de arquitectos muy bien preparados se encontraban reunidos esperanzados de ser los ganadores de aquel concurso patrocinado por las empresas más ricas de todo Japón, entre ellos estaba el equipo del querido rubio y los trabajadores del odiado peli plata.

Ambos finalmente habían llegado a la final y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a irse con las manos vacías. Ahora solo faltaba el resultado del ganador.

— ¿Estas muy nervioso?—le pregunto Sasuke al rubio.

— No… pero me esforcé mucho en este trabajo para echarlo a perder—contesto el rubio intrigado.

— Esta bien… te aseguro que no habrá ningún proyecto mejor que el nuestro— trato de animarlo el azabache.

Después de varios minutos de espera, un hombre se subió a la tarima.

— Antes de anunciar al ganador le doy las gracias a nuestro patrocinado Juugo Takishima… dueño y director de las empresas Takishima— la gente empezó a aplaudir efusiva, un hombre alto y un poco robusto se levantó de la mesa del centro y agradeció al público con una reverencia— Ahora hare el honor de nombrar al ganador… —.

* * *

Naruto salió molesto del evento, aventó su saco al suelo y se jalo los cabellos.

— Naruto… ¿Estás bien?— le pregunto Sasuke preocupado.

— De todos los concursantes… ¿Por qué tuvo que haber ganado él?— se preguntó molesto.

— Naruto… ¿Estás bien?— le pregunto de nuevo el azabache.

— Si… — contesto el rubio pero el enfado y la ira se notaban en su voz.

— Mira Naruto… sé que esto era importante pero… estoy seguro que con nuestra presentación alguien fuera de este proyecto nos contratara— trato de animarlo Sasuke.

— ¡No me molesta eso Sasuke!— dijo Naruto enfadado— No me importa que nosotros no ganamos… eso no importa— susurro a lo último.

— Pero… te ves muy… — Sasuke no supo si completar la frase, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que realmente molestaba al Uzumaki.

Naruto apretó con fuerza sus puños y estaba a punto de marcharse pero un peli plata llamo su atención y causo que su ira aumentara más.

— Debo admitir que tu proyecto era bueno— dijo Toneri con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Si… tan bueno como para ganarte— le contesto el rubio con sarcasmo.

— Claro… admito que si no estuviera ahí definitivamente tu hubieras sido el ganador— admitió el peli plata sin disminuir su arrogancia.

— ¡Me gustaría enfrentarte algún día sin que tu padre meta las manos!— soltó el rubio, Toneri frunció el seño y empuño sus manos.

— ¡¿Crees que mi padre influyo en el resultado?!— pregunto Toneri enfurecido.

— ¡Por supuesto!… ¡No es la primera vez y no será la última!— Naruto dio un paso al frente.

— ¡No estás admitiendo tu derrota Uzumaki!— Tonerio dio un paso al frente y ambos quedaron cara a cara retándose el uno al otro.

Sasuke que solo se limitaba a observar a ambos chicos sin saber que estaba sucediendo exactamente decidió intervenir pero en ese momento se acerco Juugo Takishima junto con algunos de sus empleados.

— Uzumaki-san… Toneri-san— saludo a ambos jóvenes quienes rápidamente se separaron he hicieron una reverencia de respeto al hombre parado frente a ellos.

— ¡Buenas noches Takishima-san!— saludaron ambos jóvenes.

— Estoy satisfecho con ambos trabajos… me gustaría que Uzumaki-san también participara en su proyecto Toneri-san— recomendó el hombre, Toneri se tenso y no supo que responder pero fue Naruto quien hablo.

— Lo siento mucho Takishima-san… por ahora solo trabajo con mi equipo… estoy seguro que Toneri-san puede con este proyecto… su padre es un veterano en este negocio y bien puede asesorarlo— Naruto no se molesto en disminuir su sarcasmo, Toneri lo fulmino con la mirada pero Juugo ignoro la indirecta.

— En ese caso me gustaría que nos mantuviéramos en contacto… — se dirigió a Toneri— Si la memoria no me falla… su boda es mañana ¿Verdad Toneri-san?— le recordó Juugo.

— y Claro está usted invitado— se apresuro a aclarar Toneri.

— Bien… supongo que también asistirá Uzumaki-san… si es así nos vemos mañana en la ceremonia— hizo una reverencia y se retiro junto a sus asistentes.

Naruto no disminuyo su molestia y nuevamente quiso retirarse del lugar y nuevamente Toneri interfirió en su huida.

— No faltes… Uzumaki-san— dijo con rabia Toneri extendiendo una invitación, Naruto la tomo por cortesía y Toneri se retiro finalmente antes que el rubio.

Naruto leyó la parte de enfrente de la invitación, para resumir, la invitación era excesivamente elegante con letras plateadas.

_Haruno Sakura y Outsutsuki Toneri._

Naruto estaba a punto de romper la invitación pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

— ¡¿Idiota que haces?!— grito molesto el azabache.

— Si no voy a asistir a esa estúpida boda no tengo por conservar esto— dijo Naruto alzando una sega.

— Claro que vamos a ir— dijo Sasuke tomando la invitación y guardándola en alguna bolsa de su saco.

* * *

— Tenten creo que estas exagerando—.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO!… respeto las relaciones homosexuales pero creo que deberían ser discretos en ese sentido— dijo Tenten exasperada.

— Yo soy muy abierta cuando se trata de homosexualidad así que no me interesa— contesto Hinata sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

— Tía Hina… — la pequeña hija de Tenten, Natsu se levantó de la pequeña silla que Hinata le había construido especialmente para ella—ellos se abrazaban así— dijo imitando a la pareja homosexual, a Hinata le resbalo una gotita por la cabeza y a la ´pobre Tenten le salió una enorme vena marcada en la frente.

— Por eso dijo que deberían ser más discretos a la hora de mostrar su "amor"— dijo Tenten molesta.

— Tenten— Hinata llamo a su amiga con una voz misteriosa pero a la vez llena de emoción.

— ¿Qué?— le pregunto Tenten confundida, Hinata le indico con las manos que se acercara y ella a si lo hizo.

— Toneri me va a pedir matrimonio— dijo emocionada pero sin elevar la voz.

— ¡¿Queeeeeee?!— grito Tenten incrédula.

— ¡Te lo juro!—dijo Hinata elevando más la voz.

— No lo sé Hinata… yo no veo a Toneri con ganas de casarse aun… bueno… sí… pero… no contigo— fue sincera la castaña.

— Tenten no digas esas cosas… el otro día encontré un anillo de compromiso en su coche y además dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo muy importante— la emoción de Hinata no disminuía pues ella estaba segurísima que pronto seria Hinata Hyuga de Outsutsuki

— ¡Hinata ya llegue!— se anunció la pelirosa al entrar a la casa.

— Sakura bienvenida—recibió animada Hinata.

— Fue un día muy agotador… pero ya todo está listo para mañana— dijo mientras se sentaba en el cómodo sillón frente a sus amigas.

— ¡Tu boda es mañana!… ¡Sakura te extrañare tanto cuando te vayas de aquí!— dijo Hinata abrazando con amor a su amiga.

— ¡Yo también te extrañare tanto!… ¡Pero podrás visitarme cuando quieras!— animo Sakura correspondiendo el abrazo.

— ¡Sí!… ten por seguro que Toneri y yo te visitaremos muy seguido— dijo Hinata sonrojada, la sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció y sus ojos se llenaron de una irreversible culpa, solto a Hinata y junto sus manos en sus rodillas.

— Si Toneri no se lo dice tal vez debería decírselo yo— pensó Sakura mordiendo su labio inferior.

— ¿Sucede algo Sakura?— le pregunto Hinata confundida.

— Hinata… yo… yo quiero decirte algo muy importante… —susurro Sakura tomando las manos de Hinata entre las suyas.

— ¿Qué es Sakura?— pregunto Hinata sin entender el comportamiento de su amiga.

— Hinata… yo voy a casarme… y To- —.

Rin Rin.

El teléfono de Hinata comenzó a sonar, la inocente chica leyó el mensaje que recién le había llegado, sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo lleno de alegría y emoción.

— ¡Toneri está afuera e-esperándome!— grito emocionada, rápidamente se puso sus zapatos y la primera chamarra que vio— L-Lo siento Sakura… h-hablaremos mañana— dijo emocionada y salió corriendo por lo que en ese entonces parecía el amor de su vida.

* * *

Hinata salió emocionada para recibir a su "novio", tanto que en cuanto lo vio se lanzó sobre sus brazos, él la recibió pero no con la misma emoción que ella.

— ¿C-Cómo te fue hoy en tu p-proyecto?— le pregunto Hinata sabiendo que alguien tan asombroso como Toneri ganaría cualquier concurso.

— Me fue bien… — contesto Toneri lo más seco y frio que pudo.

— ¡M-Me alegra t-tanto!— dijo Hinata nerviosa.

Un silencio incomodo se genero entre ambos chicos, Hinata jugueteo con sus dedos nerviosa esperando a que Toneri dijera algo pero él no decía nada.

— Hinata…— Toneri, decidido miro a Hinata cara a cara.

— ¿Q-Qué su-sucede?— pregunto Hinata nerviosa.

— Yo… Yo… — Toneri la tomo de los hombros y la apretó ligeramente— Hinata… para mi… yo… — sin saber donde comenzar empezó a sudar frio — no… no puedo… — Tomo aire acompañado de valor, Hinata lo miraba ilusionada imaginando una boda, un vestido blanco, su espaciosa casa llena de cosas para hombres, se imagino fabricando una hermosa cuna y comprando ropa de bebe acompañada de su amado esp… — ¡Debemos terminar!— soltó Toneri.

…

..

.

¡CRACK!

…

..

.

El corazón de Hinata se partió en mil cachitos con una sola frase.

…

..

.

— ¿P-Por qué?— pregunto Hinata sin entender a Toneri.

* * *

Eso fue todo por hoy.

Avances xD:

— ¡Oh! se atoro— exclamo Sasuke al ver que el cierre de su pantalón no subía.

— Déjame ver— dijo Naruto y se agacho hasta la entre pierna de su amigo.

— Esto es algo mal visto ¿sabes?— dijo Sasuke con una voz burlona— oh si… así–.

En eso la puerta del elevador se abrió.

...

Hinata se acerco a la novia y retiro el velo comprobando así sus sospechas

— Sa… ku… ra… ¿P-Por qué?—.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada.

...

— T-Te dejare v-vivir en mi c-casa… a c-cambio de q-que m-me hagas una m-mujer— dijo la chica sonrojada.

—¡¿Queeeeeeee?!— grito Naruto sonrojado.

Espero y les guste ;)

Que tengan una excelente semana.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

?


	3. Chapter 3

Ohao, Konnichiwa, combawa!

A la hora que esten leyendo esto xD

Perdn por la demora, este fic apenas empieza pero aqui tratre de acelerar las cosas aun que NH sera un poco tardado

* * *

Hyuga Hinata era una joven muchacha de apenas 27 años, tímida, amable, callada y reservada.

Hinata Hyuga nunca se portaba mal.

Hinata Hyuga nunca antes había probado alcohol.

Hinata Hyuga jamás se subiría a un escenario y bailaría de esa manera.

Hinata Hyuga jamás se había sentido tan usada como aquella noche.

Su mejor amigo, Kiba Inuzuka, jamás le paso por la cabeza que aquella tímida chica se subiera algún día al escenario a bailar y a cantar de esa manera tan… tan… tan ortodoxa.

— ¡Hinata ya bájate de ahí!— le grito apenado mientras la veía bailar y cantar, Hinata ignoro la petición de su amigo y siguió con lo suyo aun que tener dos botellas y media de sake encima no le ayudaba de mucho.

Arto de ver a su amiga casi hermana hacer el ridículo se levanto de su asiento y camino al escenario, a empujones y golpes la bajo de ese lugar después la cargo en sus hombros y camino a la salida con ella quejándose en sus hombros.

— Suéltame… Kiba… Hip… Déjame… — se quejaba la muchacha mientras era cargada por su mejor amigo.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente Hinata!— dijo el castaño enojado y sin más que decir la saco de ahí.

Como pudo Kiba saco a Hinata del carro y se encamino al hotel que tenia frente a él.

— T-Toneri— murmuro la Hyuga ebria.

— ¡Demonios Hinata!— se quejo Kiba al notar lo pesada que se volvía Hinata cuando estaba ebria, montones de veces la había cargado mientras jugaban pero nunca la había cargado ebria.

Se adentro al hotel y pidió una habitación para dos.

— Hay una habitación con tina en forma de corazón… ¿Está bien esa?— pregunto la recepcionista sonrojando al castaño.

— ¡¿Acaso tengo carada de pervertido?!— pregunto Kiba indignado.

— L-Lo siento… pensé que… — contesto la recepcionista nerviosa.

— Da igual solo dame una habitación y ya— contesto Kiba enfadado a lo que la recepcionista, nerviosa, se puso a teclear en su computadora.

Antes de que la recepcionista terminar de ceder la habitación, un rubio llego abrazado de un azabache cejudo.

* * *

Ya eran más de las doce de la noche y Naruto aun seguía dentro de la oficina, la razón:

— ¡Muy bien jefe!… ¡Estoy listo!— grito animado el joven de segas enormes que tenía frente a él.

— Rock Lee… mejor ya déjalo… no podrás contra Naruto— le aconsejo Sasuke aun que se moría de ganas por ver ebrio a Rock lee.

— ¡Jamás Sempai!… — grito Rock Lee con llamas en los ojos.

— Lee… en verdad estoy muy cansado y no creo que a Shion le agrade esto— trato de convencerlo Naruto.

— ¡Empecemos! … Si yo gano… Usted tendrá una cita con Shion… y si pierdo… jamás volveré a molestarlo… ¡y se quedara con mi quincena!— Naruto rodo los ojos y suspiro.

— _Me conformo con que me dejes en paz_—.

Ambos tomaron un vaso con Sake y lo tomaron a fondo, Naruto estaba a punto de servirse el siguiente pero…

Paffff…

Rock Lee cayó inconsciente al suelo.

— ¿¡En serio Lee!?— Grito Sasuke jalándose los cabellos. Naruto rodo nuevamente los ojos.

Naruto metió a Rock Lee como pudo a su camioneta, maldito Sasuke, él fue el idiota que propuso esa estúpida apuesta y lo dejo solo con un Rock Lee ebrio, esa se las iba a cobrar caro.

— Shion— balbuceo Rock Lee.

— Maldición… ¿Por qué diablos le hice caso a Sasuke? —se pregunto molesto el rubio.

Se subió a su auto y se encamino a un lugar donde pudiera llevar al pobre Lee, no podía llevarlo ebrio a su casa, Su padre Gai lo mataría.

Llego a un hotel de paso, pensó que sería bueno dejarlo ahí hasta que la borrachera se le pasara, como pudo bajo del auto con el cejudo y se encamino a la recepción.

— Una habitación por favor— pidió el rubio.

— H-Hay una habitación con forma de c-corazón… ¿E-Esta bien esa?— pregunto nuevamente la recepcionista sonrojada imaginando una escena comprometedora con esos dos.

— ¡¿No venimos a eso?!— grito el rubio sonrojado con una vena en la cabeza.

— G-Gomenasai— grito la recepcionista avergonzada y se puso a teclear.

* * *

Ambos tipos tomaron el mismo ascensor que los llevaría al mismo piso donde estaban ambas habitaciones, Hinata se acurruco en el pecho de Kiba y Rock Lee se abraza mas al rubio.

— Shion—.

—Toneri—.

Susurraron al mismo tiempo.

El elevador hizo "tin" y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, ambos chicos salieron del elevador y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

.

.

.

Hinata fue despertando poco a poco, se ahogo con su propia baba y se despertó con sus propios ronquidos.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— susurro somnolienta y con dolor de cabeza.

— En un Hotel— contesto Kiba con aburrimiento.

— ¿Un Hotel?— repitió Hinata, abrió los ojos de par en par y se tapo su cuerpo— ¡Tu!… — grito mirándolo con desaprobación.

— ¡¿Acaso tengo cara de pervertido?!— Grito Kiba con una vena en la cabeza— Escucha Hinata… Entiendo que estés deprimida por lo sucedido con él idiota de Toneri… ¡Pero esa no es escusa para embriagarte!— le reprimió el castaño.

— ¡Kiba!… — Hinata empezó a sollozar— ¡Toneri me abandono!— grito entre lagrimas y se echo a llorar en la cama, Kiba suspiro y después se sentó a su lado.

— Lo sé Hinata… lo sé… — susurro mientras la consolaba.

Kiba era su mejor amigo y sabía de sobra lo que Toneri significaba para ella, Sabía que para Hinata Toneri era la persona con la que ella podía olvidar todos sus problemas, con él se sentía libre y sentía que lo único que necesitaba para estar bien era estar a su lado, pero él la había abandonado diciéndole cosas tan hirientes que Kiba tenía ganas de partirle la cara.

Las horas se pasaron y cuando menos se dieron cuenta el sol se asomaba por la ventana.

— Vamos Hinata… hoy es un día especial ¿Recuerdas?— dijo Kiba tratando de animar a la chica.

— Es cierto… debo darme prisa… o Sakura me matara— dijo con una media sonrisa llena de tristeza que se notaba que era falsa.

— Te espero afuera— dijo Kiba dándole un fraternal beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Hinata estaba lavándose la cara cuando escucho que afuera había una fuerte discusión entre dos hombres, curiosa por saber qué es lo que sucedía se seco la cara y salió a ver, al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontró con dos hombres, uno de cabello rubio y otro azabache, discutiendo a lado de su habitación.

— ¡Por favor Naruto!— grito el chico de cejas enormes y corte de hongo… que solo portaba sus bóxers dejando ver su flaco y escuálido cuerpo… sosteniendo el brazo de un chico rubio y hermosos ojos azules que a Hinata se le hizo familiar.

— ¡Ya déjalo Lee!— grito el rubio desesperado, por la insistencia del azabache, tratando de zafar su brazo pero el chico era terco.

— ¡Te prometo que no te molestare más pero por favor!… ¡Acepta mi petición!— trato de convencerlo Lee.

— ¡He dicho que no!— grito el rubio molesto y se soltó de malagana de Lee.

Al dirigirse al ascensor se dio cuenta que la joven de ojos violetas estaba ahí parada, ambos se vieron a los ojos y se reconocieron de inmediato, Naruto abrió un poco los ojos después negó con la cabeza y se retiro de aquel piso.

— ¡Naruto!… ¡¿Cómo es posible que tengas un corazón tan frio?!… — El azabache trato de alcanzar al rubio antes de que el elevador se cerrara pero era demasiado tarde, el rubio se había ido — ¡¿Qué nunca te has enamorado?!— le grito Lee con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se dejaba caer al piso abrazándose a sí mismo.

— ¡Oh!… tranquilo hermanito— dijo Hinata acercándose al azabache— ¡Se que él entenderá algún día sus sentimientos!— dijo la chica abrazando al azabache fraternalmente, Lee se dejo consolar por aquella chica que nunca antes había visto pero no le importaba, esa joven de ojos violetas seguro era su ángel de la guarda.

* * *

Naruto salió de aquel espantoso Hotel, esa había sido una de las peores noches de su vida, se arrepintió de haber aceptado aquella apuesta, pero claro, había un culpable, tenia nombre y apeldó, Uchiha Sasuke se las pagaría caro por esa humillación.

Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, se subió rápidamente a su auto y condujo hasta su casa, afortunadamente ni su madre ni Shion estaban en casa, se vistió rápidamente para la boda de Toneri y nuevamente se subió a su auto para pasar por Sasuke.

.

.

.

— De verdad no sé lo que le pasa a Lee con esa obsesión que tiene con Shion— dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza.

— Shion es una chica atractiva pero es muy mimada— comento Sasuke imaginando a la bonita rubia en su mente.

— y no olvides lo "pequeña"— dijo Naruto refiriéndose a la edad de la rubia.

— Rock Lee termino muy mal anoche— comento Sasuke.

— Ni que lo digas… estaba tan borracho que tuve que llevarlo a un hotel para que se le bajara— dijo Naruto recordando la vergüenza que paso anoche.

— ¿Un hotel?— pregunto Sasuke.

— Si… la recepcionista pensó que éramos novios— comento con cara de asco.

— ya sabía que me engañabas—dijo Sasuke asiéndose el ofendido.

— ¡Callate!— le grito golpeándolo en la cabeza.

— de cualquier forma… tal vez deberías… no se… tirarlos a ambos por un acantilado— bromeo el azabache.

— Te juro que si no fuera porque Lee es como mi hermano menor y Shion muy pegada a mi madre lo haría con gusto— confeso el rubial.

— Conozco a un par de tipos que harían el trabajo por ti— bromeo Sasuke.

— Es en ese edificio— señalo Naruto un edificio consideradamente enorme y se estaciono frente a el elegante edificio.

* * *

En el vestíbulo del mismo elegante edificio una pelirrosa con un hermoso vestido de novia tan blanco como la nieve, lleno de hermosos y finos encajes, perfectamente ajustado a su fino cuerpo, y un peliplata con un esmoquin negro y una corbata negra, se encontraban abrazados tiernamente con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿No te alegra?… ¡Al fin vamos a estar juntos?— dijo Sakura abrazando al peliplata.

— Si… al fin— susurro Toneri acariciando la espalda de la chica.

— Espero… y Hinata logre ser feliz—dijo Sakura con arrepentimiento.

— Claro que lo será… solo necesita encontrar a un chico que se apiade de ella y logre estar a su lado— contesto Toneri con una sínica sonrisa.

Ambos suspiraron y se abrazaron con más fuerza.

— ¿Crees que venga?… No la vi esta mañana— le pregunto Sakura.

— dejemos de hablar de eso… es nuestra boda además le dije que no viniera… espero y me haga caso— contesto Toneri.

Sakura simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Tenten caminaba apresurada por las calles de Tokio, vestía muy elegante con zapatillas de tacón, era la boda de su amiga así que tenía que ir bien vestida, dejo a su adorable hija con su marido y se encargo de su personalidad casi durante todo el día.

Tenía el celular en la mano tratando de contactar a su amiga ojiperla, llevaba toda la mañana desaparecida, no la encontró en su casa y se hacía tarde para la boda de Sakura.

— Hinata… contesta maldita sea— susurro mientras llamaba otra vez.

Finalmente llego al edificio donde seria la boda, espero unos minutos afuera esperando a que su amiga apareciera pero ella no llego, resignada entro al edificio y llamo al elevador, después de unos segundos este se abrió con una escena algo… gay.

Un chico de cabello rubio estaba agachado frente a la parte íntima de un chico de cabello azabache quien tenía cara de satisfacción.

— l-lo siento… — dijo Tenten sonrojada mientras apretaba una y otra vez el botón del elevador para que este se cerrara, sonrojada decidió subir por las escaleras.

.

.

.

— ¡IDIOTA!— grito Naruto mientras le sestaba un fuerte golpe al azabache.

— ¡ITE!— se quejo el azabache— Yo solo quería que me ayudaras con mi cremallera— dijo el azabache con un puchero.

— ¡Me estas hartando con tus estúpidas bromas Sasuke!— grito molesto.

— ¡Pero si tu también me sigues la corriente!—grito ofendido.

.

.

.

Hinata corría todo lo que podía mientras se golpeaba mentalmente, ¿Cómo se le pudo haber caído el celular a la taza del baño?, Iba retrasada una hora, Sakura seguro la mataba, apenas llego al edificio corrió al elevador, estaba sudada, mal vestida y con el maquillaje corrido, seguro era todo un payaso, al abrirse las puertas se apresuro a entrar al lujoso salón.

La ceremonia estaba por concluir, entro tratando de ser discreta.

¡PAZ!

Tropezó con un de los floreros que cayó rompiendo el mismo florero provocando un ensordecedor ruido, inmediatamente todas las miradas cayeron en ella, como pudo se levanto y trato de arreglar su ropa, levanto la vista para pedir disculpas.

El corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos al ver a los futuros novios.

— S-Sakura… To…ne… ri— susurro con el corazón hecho trisas.

— H-Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Sakura sudando frio mientras fingía una falsa sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto la de ojos perlados con un nudo en la garganta— S-Sakura… mi mejor amiga… mi casi hermana… t-te vas a casar… con… — vio a Toneri quien desvió la mirada con el rostro frio y serio.

— Hinata… Te dije que no vinieras—dijo tratando de que los demás no lo escucharan.

— C-Como no iba a venir… a la boda de mi hermana— Hinata se acerco lentamente a ellos retirando el velo de la novia, confirmando lo que era más que obvio.

— S-Sakura… ¿P-Por qué?— pregunto evitando que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

— Y-Yo… Hinata… — Sakura observo a su alrededor, ¡Oh por dios estaba asiendo el ridículo!… tenía que hacer algo.

— Tal vez deberían arreglar este asunto antes de casarse— dijo el sacerdote tratando de dar una solución al problema.

Toneri y Sakura intercambiaron miradas sin saber qué hacer.

— N-No— dijo Hinata sorprendido a todo el mundo— y-yo… y-yo— Hinata a punto de quebrarse en llanto salió corriendo de aquel lugar sin importar el gran escándalo y la humillación que había hecho pasara a Sakura y Toneri.

Naruto, que era testigo de esta escena tan bochornosa, negó con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, sentía pena por la pobre chica de ojos perlados, pero le agradaba lo humillado que se veía aquel peli plata.

Ambos novios discutieron durante un rato cosa que le dio igual al rubio, después de unos minutos se anuncio que la ceremonia se posponía siendo el salón vaciado en cuestión de minutos acompañado de ciertos murmullos, Sakura desapareció de un momento a otro mientras Toneri se reverenciaba ante todos para pedir disculpas por haberles robado su tiempo.

Cuando finalmente se vació todo el lugar, Naruto decidió retirarse, llamo al elevador pero al parecer se había descompuesto pues este no respondía a su llamado, tal vez era el karma, pensó el rubio, por haber gozado del sufrimiento de Outsutsuki, pues no por nada había sido el último en retirarse, resignado bajo por las escaleras hasta el último piso, cuando caminaba hacia su camioneta unos sollozos le pusieron la piel de gallina.

Viro la vista por todos lados pero no encontraba la procedencia de aquellos llantos.

— ¿Un fantasma?— dijo sudando frio. Retrocedió unos pasos y finalmente encontró a la persona causante de aquellos sollozos, aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos perlas lloraba en el suelo aferrada a sus piernas detrás de un tambo de basura, Naruto se acerco poco a poco a ella notando el mal estado de su apariencia, su falda estaba completamente arrugada y sucia, su peinado se había desbaratado y su maquilla embarrado por toda su cara— ammmmmm… etto… — Naruto se rasco la nuca sin saber que hacer o decir, Hinata levanto el rostro para mirarlo pero en vez de calmarse aumento su llanto casi rompiéndole los tímpanos al rubio. Al rubio le resbalo una gota por la cabeza, esa chica estaba destrozada— ¡Oye tranquila!— Naruto se acerco más y se agacho a su altura— Tienes que dejar de llorar o arruinaras tu maquillaje— dijo calmadamente casi en un susurro, Hinata bajo un poco el volumen de su llanto, se limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos embarrándose más el maquillaje.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?— pregunto amablemente, Hinata seso su llanto.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se encontraban en el auto del rubio rumbo a la casa del mismo, un incomodo silencio inundo el auto, Naruto concentrado en el volante y Hinata perdida en su miseria.

— Ammmm… y… ¿Dónde vives?— pregunto el rubio para romper el hielo.

— yo… vivo en el lado sur de Konoha— contesto Hinata en un susurro.

— ¡Asombroso!… Me encanta ese lugar tiene áreas verdes muy relajantes— dijo fingiendo interés.

— Es un lugar muy rustico… yo diría que es muy… callado— susurro esto último.

— Ya veo… y… ¿Vives sola?—.

—No… bueno… no lo sé… antes vivía con… mi… amiga… Sakura— dijo con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto sud frio, por accidente había tocado un tema muy delicado.

— ¡Oh!… ¿Sabes algo?… estoy considerando seriamente mudarme cerca de ahí— dijo para cambiar de tema, Hinata apenas y le prestó atención, aun así él seguía hablando— Creo que debo independizarme… ¡Aun vivo con mi madre! ¿Puedes creerlo? Jejeje— se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa zurrona, misma que se le congelo de inmediato al ver que ella no mostraba expresión alguna.

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero de ambos, Naruto jugueteo con el volante y sus dedos mientras se mordía el labio.

— _¿En que estaba pensando cuando decidí ayudarla?—_se reprimió mentalmente.

— U-Uzumaki…— susurro Hinata, el rubio volteo a verla— l-le dejare vivir… en mi casa… d-dejare que ocupe l-la habitación de S-Sakura… — la chica apretó con fuerza su falda y cerró los ojos— p-por favor… ¡H-Hazme sentir c-como m-mujer!— grito sonrojada.

.

.

.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!— grito el rubio frenando en seco.

.

.

.

* * *

Y eso fue todo por hoy, espero y les guste.

Como veran, la historia esta empezando a cambiar un poquito, estoy tratando de adaptar la situaciones en las personalidades de los personajes de Naruto al igual que algunas escenas, espero y sea de su agrado :D


End file.
